Trials Of a Woman
by XxBrooketessmacherxX
Summary: Eve torres and Cm punk had been dating for a while now but Once Cm punk breaks up with eve The miz is there to Help her through it. Along the way they develop feelings for each other but will this cause a problem in the wwe locker room?
1. Chapter 1

_**"Eve we need to talk" **_

_**Cm Punk staring at his current girlfriend Eve Torres, Who was getting ready for her match against Beth Phoenix.**_

_**"What is it?" Eve looking up from lacing up her boots,She was already frustrated about being but into the match against Beth in the first place.**_

_**"Eve,I think we should see other people." Punk says with a blank expression on his face**_

_**At first Eve thought he was kidding,They had been dating for at least 6 months "Are you serious?"**_

_**"Yes i am. Its over Eve" Punk says while he walks out the Divas Locker room not paying attention to any of the divas that where entering the room.**_

**_Devastated Eve finished lacing her boots._**

_**Fighting back the tears she left the locker room heading for the entrance of the stage.**_

* * *

_**After the match Eve walks through the backstage workers and some wwe superstars and divas still thinking about the break up with punk**_

_**Further more Eve was impressed with herself with the win over the glamazon she arrives at the door of the Divas Locker room.**_

_**As she steps in the smell of hair spray hits her.**_

_**"Eve are you okay?I heard about you breaking up with punk" **_

_**Kelly Kelly stands in front of her worried for her best friend.  
**_

_**"I'm fine Kelly"**_

_**"You sure Eve?"**_

_**"I"m sure"**_

_**Annoyed by the subject Eve walks passed Kelly to gather her stuff.**_

* * *

_**The show ends and the wwe superstars and divas pair up or go alone walking to the parking lot to be greeted by fans.**_

_**Walking out of the door Eve hear's people start to scream my name and yelling for her to make her way over to them.**_

_**"**EVE! OVER HERE EVE!"_

_"EVE!"_

_"COME OVER HERE EVE"_

_**Those where just some things that she heard being yelled as she walks out alone and makes her way to her car.**_

_**Getting into her car she realizes how much she misses walking with punk to her car.**_

_**Enjoying the ride in her black SUV she checks her twitter to look at the tweets she had gotten while during the show.**_

_**Scrolling through the tweets she gets to the old ones of her and punk talking about a pictures she'd uploaded.**_

_**Sighing she cuts her phone off and waits too get to the airport to fly out to London for the next show on for the whole week.**_

_**She didn't have to show up for Thursday or Friday so she and half the roster got to go early for next weeks shows.**_

* * *

_**Landing in England finally its now the middle of the day as Eve makes her way out of all the smiling,the waving and the picture taking she makes her way to her limo.**  
_

_**Once she gets into the limo she takes out her phone to she fifteen missed calls from Kelly**_

_**Sighing she decides to call her back.**_

_**"Hello"**_

_**"Hey Kelly"**_

**_"Eve your alive,I called about three times"_**

**_"Trust me Kelly you called three times"_**

**_They both laugh at the terrible joke_**

**_"So, Eve me and a couple of the divas are going site seeing around Five wanna come?"_**

**_"Sure,might as well"_**

**_"Eve,Look i know your going through it with punk but just forget about it for now and have fun"_**

**_"Ill try Kelly"_**

**_"And by the way ill find you another man"_**

**_"Kelly that's not what i need right now"_**

**_"Sure Eve sure, I have to go Nick is coming ttyl Eve."_**

**_Before she had a chance to say anything else Kelly had hung up._**

**_Shaking her head her limo comes to a stop at the hotel entrance._**

**_Stepping out of the limo people start snapping pictures and yelling her name._**

**_Walking on she makes her way into the beautiful five star hotel._**

**_Getting to her room she puts luggage arrives and placed in her room._**

**_She takes a shower,Does her hair,Puts on her make up and changes into a pair of white jeans A black tank top and some knee high black leather boots._**

**_Calling Kelly to see if her and the girls where ready._**

**_"Hello?"_**

**_"Hey Kelly,You girls ready yet" Eve says while putting on some simple ear rings and a some _****_bracelets_**

**_"Yeah we will be right there see you then eve"_**

**_"okay see you th-"_**

**_The second time Kelly has hung up on her._**

**_Walking to the lobby of the hotel to her surprised shes not ambushed by a crowd of people.  
_**

**_She wasn't willing to push her luck so she hurried outside to see Kelly's car pulling up to a rolling stop right in front of her. _**

**_Opening the door to she is greeted by four people Kelly,Kaitlyn,Cody Runnels or better know as Cody Rhodes,and Nick Nemeth better known as Dolph Ziggler._**

**_Getting into the car slightly annoyed she shoots a look at Kelly and turns to the window. _**

**_With Kaitlyn all over Cody and Nick trying to drive with Kelly all over his arm Eve felt left out._**

* * *

_**Getting out the car followed by the others some people take pictures some try to get them to sign things such as body parts,Popcorn bags,and soda cans.**_

_**Eve pulling kelly aside to talk to her**_

_**"I thought you said it would be just girls" Eve whispering angrily**_

_**"Well, Alicia and Summer canceled on me so i chose Kaitlyn,Cody,and nick" Kelly says in her cheerful voice**_

_**"Ugh. I should have stayed at the hotel."**_

_**"Well its to late now your here." **_

_**"Fine what ever." **_

_**Eve breaks away from the conversation as Kelly rejoins Nick,Kaitlyn and Cody.**_

_**The group now and then where stopped by people asking for pictures but it didn't both them at all**_

_**After hours of Touring around London Eve was dropped off back at the Hotel only to go to her room and try to fall asleep.**_

* * *

_**The next day Eve awakens from the first peaks of the sun through the open curtains. Looking at the time it was early in the morning in London so she decided to hit the gym before anything else.**  
_

_**She arrives at the gym to find only a couple of people there already.**_

_**Putting in her head apple head phones she makes her way to one of the locker rooms to put her stuff up.**_

_**Once she put her gym bag up she puts the corner only to bump into Mike Mizanin. **_

_**"Sorry Mike"**_

_**"Its alright Eve"**_

_**Going to walk around him he stops her .**_

_**"So i heard about you and Punk"**_

_**"How does everyone find out about this"**_

_**"Social media"**_

_**We both laugh a little**_

_**"You know Eve, He didn't even deserve you"**_

_**Blushing I try to find a way to respond.**_

_**"How about after the gym me and you go get something to eat"He says restarting the awkward conversation **_

_**"Sounds good Mike"**_

_**Walking past him she go around some people to a treadmill.**_

_**Hours of working out she hit the Gyms showers and meet with Mike at the front of the gym.**_

_**Instead of getting into his car they walk there way to a local McDonald's.  
**_

_**Eating with Mike was maybe one of the best thing that had happen to her since the break up with Punk.**_

_**Ignoring the people snapping pictures and yelling there name,they enjoy the burgers that they have.**_

_**"You know Eve why would some one like you even date punk?"**_

_**"You know mike I really dont know"**_

_**Between giggles from the two they finish there meal and head back to the gym to get into there car's**_

_**"Eve if you ever need anyone to talk to im your guy" **_

_**"Alright ill remember that" She says while getting into her car.**_

_**Mike her drive away while getting into his car.**_

* * *

_**Monday Eve arrives at the show just 20 minutes before the show starts.**_

_**Walking into the Divas Locker room a little happier than the last time she had been in a raw arena.**_

_**Eve is quickly pulled aside by Kelly and Summer Rae **_

_**"Who is it" Kelly asking quickly**_

_**"Who is who?"Eve replying confused.**_

_**"Who's the guy Eve WHO IS IT" Summer speaking up**_

_**"Whoa whoa whoa"**_

_**"Is it Evan?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Cena?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Wade"**_

_**"Once again no."**_

_**"Ryback?"**_

_**"OH HELL NO!" Eve says loudly and most of the diva locker room looks at her.**_

_**"Then who is it Eve?"Summer says **_

_**"Its no one" **_

_**"Oh really" Kaitlyn comes out of no where with her phone.**_

_**"Not according to twitter" Kaitlyn shows Summer and Kelly the picture of Eve and Mike at **_**_McDonald's._**

**_"Damn it Kaitlyn" Eve mumbles_**

**_"Well this is a surprise." Summer says looking back at eve._**

**_"Why?I cant be happy?" Eve says pushing through the three girls out of the locker room"_**

**_"Eve its not that it's th-" Before Kelly got a chance to say anything Eve was gone out the door of the locker room._**

**_Kaitlyn slowly backs away from the two girls and goes back to texting Cody._**

**_Kelly goes to get ready while Summer leaves the locker room to go find Curtis Hussley or Fandango._**

**_Eve walking past people in the backstage area of the arena she comes face to face with Cm punk who doesn't look happy to see her._**


	2. Chapter 2

"**_Oh great what do you want" Eve says already annoyed _**

**_"Your not happy to see me eve?"_**

**_"Dude,You broke up with me"_**

**_"And?We still cant be friends?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Fine but,I got a new girlfriend"_**

**_"already..Manslut"_**

**_"Heard it before."_**

**_"that's sad"_**

**_"Well anyway Eve my new girlfriend if you just excited to know is Aj Lee_****_."_**

**_"yikes"_**

**_"what was that?"_**

**_"I mean good for you now move"_**

**_Eve turns around and makes her way back to the Divas Locker room_**

**_Changing into her green attire she notices the show has started._**

**_"Eve?" Kelly comes behind Eve who is fixing her boots._**

**_"Yea Kel"_**

**_"Well i felt bad for earlier and that's not what me and summer meant."_**

**_"Kelly its fine."_**

**_"You sure?"_**

**_"Well."Eve says standing up._**

**_"Hes dating Aj which makes me wonder if he was dating her while we were dating."_**

**_"Wow"_**

**_"Well. See you for the tag match Kelly."_**

* * *

**_After the tag team match against Beth Phoenix and Natalya with the win over them Eve walks with Kelly back to the locker room._**

**_"Well Eve."_**

**_"Well what?"_**

**_"Turn to the damn channel stupid"Kelly says slightly giggling_**

**_"Oh" _**

**_Both of them sitting on the couch looking up at the Tv waiting for raw to return from commercial._**

**_Once it returns Cm punk stands in the ring ready to run his mouth. _**

_**"Oh Eve" His voice having that perk in it as always.**_

_**"Come on out here."**_

_**Eve stands up and walks out the Divas Locker room and was soon on the stage of the arena.**_

_**"What punk. What is it now."**_

_**"Come on Eve don't act like your not happy to see me"**_

_**"Oh i'm not acting your just a straight up ass hole."**_

_**The crowd some what shocked of the comment i made. **_

_**"Now what is it punk."**_

_**Soon as Eve got the last word out her mouth she was attacked from behind by aj lee.**_

_**Aj further more rolling her down the ramp and to the apron of the ring.**_

_**Aj getting into the ring laughing at Eve and Kisses Cm punk while Eve uses the apron of the ring to stand.**_

* * *

_**Eve sits alone in her hotel in a pair of sneakers,sweat pants and a hoodie.**_

_**Her phone rings and she picks it up.**_

_**"Hey Eve its Mike."**_

_**"Oh,Hey."**_

_**"Its wrong how they did you on Monday"**_

_**"You saw that?"**_

_**"Yea its all over too."**_

_**"So,Got anything planned today?"**_

_**"Its a Tuesday Mike."**_

_**"Meet me at the London Eye at Five tonight."**_

_**"Fine."**_

_**"And Eve"**_

_**"Yes Mike?"**_

_**"Wear something nice and not sweat pants."**_

_**"Whatever"Eve says playfully and hangs up.**_

* * *

_**Waiting at the magnificent London Eye,Eve finally sees Mike through the crowd of people.**_

_**Eve dressed in A cream colored Blazer, A grey top,jeans,and some brown boots.**_

_**Mike dressed in a normal collar shirt and some jeans.**_

_**"I see you went all out." Eve says**_

_**"Haha I see you went all in."**_

_**"No. just no."**_

_**They both laugh and talk for a while.**_

_**Getting into one of the London Eye pods Eve and Mike mange to get their own.**_

_**Looking out over London with the beautiful city plus the moonlight in the stars.  
**_

_**The site was truly breath taking.**_

_**As Eve turned to Mike to see if he was enjoying the site as much as she was **_

_**She was pulled into a kiss.**_

* * *

_**Getting off the London Eye Eve didn't know how to feel.**_

_**She had so many mixed emotions.**_

_**"I had a great time Eve."**_

_**"Me too"**_

_**"Well i'll see you soon then."**_

_**"Bye Mike."**_

_**As mike walks through the crowd of people Eve's heart rushes as she walks her way back to her hotel room.  
**_

_**That was the most fun that she has had in a while.**_

_**Closing the door behind her of her dark hotel room**_

_**She switches on the lights and Cm punk sat on the couch looking at Eve.**_

_**"Oh god" Eve heart stops for a second.**_

_**"How did you even get in here?"**_

_**"Doesn't matter."**_

_**He stands up and walks over to Eve**_

_**Eve doesn't move but is cornered between him and the door.**_

_**"You shouldn't be in here."**_

_**"Where were you?"**_

_**"Why should you care?"**_

_**"WHERE WERE YOU!" He yells in Eves face**_

_**"Okay,First you need a breath mint."**_

_**"Where WERE YOU EVE" He says while hitting the door.**_

_**It startles Eve but she wasn't really scared.**_

_**"I was with Mike."**_

_**"Mike Mizanin?"**_

_**"Yes. Got a problem."**_

_**"Yes Eve i do."**_

_**"Well get over it."**_

_**Eve goes to walk past him and he grabs her arm and slams her back onto the door.**_

_**"Where are you going?" **_

_**"What are you the police?Now let go of me."**_

_**Eve snatches her arm away and cm punk puts his hand around her neck chocking her.**_

_**"Stay away from Mizanin."**_

_**He lets go of Eve and leaves the hotel room.**_

_**Gasping for air Eve takes out her phone and calls kelly.**_

_**No answer.**_

_**She calls Summer.**_

_**No answer.**_

_**She calls Kaitlyn and she picks up.**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Kaitlyn its Eve."**_

_**"Eve are you okay? It sounds like your chocking."**_

_**"Punk was here."**_

_**"Eve i'm on my way ill see if i can get Kelly and Summer too."**_

* * *

_**There's a knock on the door **_

_**Eve slowly gets up to open it.**_

_**Kaitlyn,Summer Rae, and Kelly Kelly all stand there with a worried look on there face. **_

_**They all embrace her with a hug.**_

_**"Did he hit you." Kelly says to break the silence.**_

_**"No he just chocked me that's all"**_

_**"Why would he do that" Summer comes out of no where.**_

_**"I don't know, Kaitlyn what are you doing."**_

_**"What does it look like. Looking for something to eat."**_

_**"Well then."**_

_**"Ill call Nick and let him know i'm staying with you tonight Eve"**_

_**Before Eve was able to decline the offer Kelly was already on the phone.**_

_**"I guess ill call Cody and ill stay but we have to order some food." Kaitlyn says **_

_**"Ill call-" I cut summer off**_

_**"I know just go head."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**After the three girls get off the phone they go to join Eve on the couch.**_

_**"Eve just know that we are here for you" Summer states.**_

_**"I know." Eve replies**_

_**"well just letting you know. I'm going to go lay down now don't worry to much Eve." Summer says while getting up and leaving the couch to set up a blanket on the floor.**_

_**Kelly takes the spot where summer was sitting while kaitlyn is on the other side.**_

_**"Eve i'm so sorry about what your going through."**_

_**"Kel i'm fine." Eve says.**_

_**"I'm off the bed." Kelly stands up and does the same as summer.**_

_**Kaitlyn says nothing but looks into Eves eyes and does the same as Kelly and Summer.**_

_**Eve sighs and walks into the bed room of the hotel.**_

_**She closes the door and plops onto the bed.**_

_**She sinks her face into her hands and starts to sob. **_

_**Eve ends up crying herself to sleep only to wake up to a headache.**_

* * *

_**Walking into the main room of the hotel Kelly,Kaitlyn,and Summer are gone. **_

_**Quickly Eve showers, curls her hair,does her make up,and gets dressed. **_

_**Getting outside it is the late afternoon at its Thursday.**_

_**Eve wonders how long did she sleep.**_

_**She heads to the arena in her Suv and parks in the superstar parking lot.**_

_**Getting out the car she walks with a bit of confidence.**_

_**She doesn't know why but she enjoy's it.**_

_**Walking into the arena some people stare at her and act surprise that shes over punk that quick.**_

_**Deep down inside she wasn't.**_

_**Entering the Divas Locker room she makes her way around the divas to her locker.**_

_**Shes approached by Kelly Kelly who also looks surprised that shes even there.**_

_**"Eve?"**_

_**"Yea?"**_

_**"You feel alright?"**_

_**"I'm good why?"**_

_**"You just seem different."**_

_**"Why? Because i'm actually happy for a change?"**_

_**"No...Well..Maybe."**_

_**"Its alright Kelly i'm fine."**_

_**"I have called you for the past two days."**_

_**"I really dont know what happen one moment i was crying my eyes out the next its Thursday"**_

_**"Makes sense. I guess."**_

_**"Well i have to change see ya Kelly."**_

_**Eve walks away from Kelly into the bathroom of the locker room to change.**_

_**Stepping out of the bathroom in attire she walks to the arena stage entrance.**_

_**Aj lee's theme Blaring over the arena.**_

_**Once she hears her theme blare over the arena stereo she walks out spins and raises her right arm into the air.  
**_

_**Walking down the ramp embracing the sound of the cheering crowd and people screaming her name.**_

_**Getting into the ring she looks at Aj before the bell.**_

* * *

**Once the bell sounds she circles around the ring waiting for aj's first move. **

**Aj goes for a quick grapple but eve turns it into a side head lock slamming her onto the ground.**

**Eve unloads punches onto aj's skull letting lose the anger over the past couple of weeks.**

**The ref telling eve to back of for a second Eve takes her distance away from Aj.**

**Once aj is back on her feet immediately she is thrown by her hair by eve half way across the ring.**

**Eve stomping on Aj's torso region. **

**Aj sliding out the ring trying to buy her some time but Eve doesn't let that happen.**

**She baseball slides Aj right into the barrier and gets outside the ring.**

**Unloading more punches onto Aj's skull. **

**Throwing her face first into the steal post on the side of the ring Aj falls to the floor.**

**Rolling aj into the ring Eve goes back onto the attack with punches.**

**Aj tries to fight back but fails too. **

**Eve over powers her and sends her into the buckle causing Aj's nose to drip blood.**

**Eve still doesn't stop there.**

**She sends her right foot high into the air hitting aj in the side of the head with the impact knocking her onto the ground.**

**Grabbing Aj by her hair she swing neckbreaks Aj for the three count.**

* * *

_**Eve's theme once again blaring over the arena she roles out the ring successful.**_

_**Eve letting off most of her anger Cm Punks current girlfriend Aj. **_

_**Punk runs out past Eve bumping into her shoulder on purpose to role into the ring and check on his girlfriend.**_

_**He shoots a look back at Eve as she waves not regretting anything.**_

_**Walking backstage Eve moves the curtain to be ambushed by a camera crew and a wwe interviewer.**_

_**"Eve do you have a reason that you made aj bleed out there tonight?"**_

_**"The bitch had it coming."**_

_**That was all she had to say. **_

_**Walking away from the camera's back into the Diva locker room.**_

_A/N**-I WILL UPDATE THIS CHAPTER SOME I JUST WANTED TO PUT THIS OUT :3**_

_**Once she enters the whole Diva locker room looks at her like she was a ghost.**_

_**"What?" Eve says**_

_**"Nothing. nothing at all." Natalya speaks up and goes back to talking to Beth.**_

_**Kelly once again approaches her.**_

_**"Eve that was a different side of you out there did that even come from?"**_

_**"I don't know I was just in the moment."**_

_**"Its about Punk isn't it."**_

**_"Maybe its about her attacking me."_**

**_"Oh come on Eve its about punk isn't it."_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Eve don't let him get to you."_**

**_Kelly looks at Eve one last time before walking away from her._**

**_Rolling her eyes Eve walks out the Diva locker room down the hallway._**

**_"Eve are you okay"_**

**_Eve turns around to meet the face of Mike._**

**_"i'm fine."_**

**_"It was another you that i saw out there. Where did that even come from?"  
_**

**_"I just let out all my pint up anger that's all"_**

**_"Just checking you seemed pretty frustrated"_**

**_"I'm all good and good luck tonight."_**

**_"Thanks"_**

**_Before he walks away Eve takes him into a hug._**

**_Mike surprised but hugs her back. _**


End file.
